The Adventures of Barney
The Adventures of Barney & Arthur is a custom Barney and Arthur crossover series that aired on Mondays. It first premeired on PBS Kids in January 5, 1998. A pilot episode in the series entitled "Barney in Elwood City" aired on July 16, 1997 as a Barney Home Video. Barney Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West (Season 1-Present) / Body: David Joyner (Season 1-Present)) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson (Season 1-Present) / Body: Jeff Ayers (Season 1-Present)) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz (Season 1-Present) / Body: Jeff Brooks (Season 1-Present)) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farebee) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) *The King (Rick Wetzel) *Twynkle the Elf (Margaret Pyeatt) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Kathy (Lauren King) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) (1997-2002) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (1997-2002) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (1997-2000) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (1997-2002) *Juan (Michael Krost) (1997-2002) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (1997-2001) *Benny (Oliver Grainger) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Aaron (Justin Berfield) (1997-2002) *Shirlee (Amy Manson) (1997-2002) *Mary (Heather Hogan) (1998-2004) *Tracy (Brittany Snow) (1998-2000) *Loki (Mark Rendall) (1997-2005) *Issac (Bradley Pierce) (1997-2002) *Samuel (Devon Wekheiser) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Mater (Kevin G. Schmidt) (1997-2002) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (1997-2002) *David (Kenny Cooper) (1997-2002) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (1997-2002) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) (1997-2002) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (1997-2002) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (1997-2002) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (1997-2002) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (1997-2002) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (1997-2002) *Emily (Hannah Owens) (1997-2002) *Vivian (Sarah Heinke) (1998-2007) *Andrew (Jesse McCartney) (1998-2004) *Lillian (Cheri Avilos) (1998-2008) *Rose (Miranda Cosgrove) (1999-2008) *Jim (Cameron Ansell) (1999-2006) *Katie (Morgan York) (1999-2007) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (1999-2002) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (2002-2005) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (2002-2005) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (2002-2005) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (2002-2005) *Beth (Katherine Pully) (2002-2005) *Scott (Alex Wilson) (2002-2005) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) (2002-2005) *Sarah (Hayden Tweetie) (2002-2005) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (2002-2005) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) (2002-2005) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) (2003-2006) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (2004-2005) *David (Emilio Mazur) (2004-2008) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) (2004-2007) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) (2004-2005) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (2004-2008) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) (2005) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) (2005) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) (2005) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) (2005) *Amy (Molly Wilson) (2005) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (2005) * * * * * * * * Arthur Cast *Arthur Read (Michael Warmish (Season 1-3)) *Arthur Read (Justin Bradley (Season 4)) *Arthur Read (Mark Rendall (Season 5-6)) *Arthur Read (Cameron Ansell (Season 7-10)) *Arthur Read (Dallas Jokic (Season 11-14)) *Arthur Read (Drew Adkins (Season 15-present)) *D.W. Read (Michael Caloz (Season 1)) *D.W. Read (Oliver Grainger (Season 2-4)) *D.W. Read (Jason Szwimmer (Season 5-9)) *D.W. Read (Robert Naylor (Season 10-14)) *D.W. Read (Jake Beale (Season 15-present)) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Catherine Frensky (Kath Soucie) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *Chip Crosswire (Travis Vin Winkle) *The Brain (Luke Reid (Season 1-2)) *The Brain (Steven Crowder (Season 3-4)) *The Brain (Alex Hood (Season 5-7)) *The Brain (Paul Stuart-Brown (Season 8-10)) *The Brain (Lyle O'Donohoe (Season 11-14)) *The Brain (Siam Yu (Season 15-present)) *Fern Walters (Holly G. Frankel) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez (Season 1-6)) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Jessica Kardos) (Season 7-present)) *Prunella Deegan (Tamar Kozlov) *David Read (Mark Metcalf) *Jane Read (Julie Hagerty) *Bitzi Baxter (Russi Taylor) *Oliver Frensky (Tom Cruise) *Laverne Frensky (Alex Borstein) *Ed Crosswire (Bill Farmer) *Millicent Crosswire (Eve Gordon) *Bailey (Thomas Haden Church) *Mr. Powers (Robin Williams) *Mrs. Powers (Joanna Kerns) *Mr. Ratburn (Ben Stiller) *Mr. Haney (Stuart Pankin) *Ms. Tingley (Tress MacNeille) *Miss Turner (Bonnie Hunt) Episodes Season 1 (January 5, 1998-September 28, 1998) #BJ's Wet Muddy Accident (Janurary 5, 1998) (First episode with Season 2 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Keesha's Bad Hair Day (January 12, 1998) #Arthur's New Prize (Janaury 19, 1998) #Carlos' Broken Leg (January 26, 1998) #Francine's Number Hunt (February 2, 1998) #BJ's Lost Library Book (Feburary 9, 1998) #Baby Bop the Copycat (February 16, 1998) #Muffy's High-Flying Adventure (February 23, 1998) #Chip's Dino Dilemma (March 2, 1998) #Poor Hannah (March 9, 1998) #Julie's Snow Mystery (March 16, 1998) #Barney's Lucky Pencil (March 23, 1998) #Buster's Superhero Adventures (March 30, 1998) #Muffy's Big Mistake (April 6, 1998) #Barney Goes to Camp (April 13, 1998) #Francine's Lost Shoes (April 20, 1998) #Juan the Wrecker (April 27, 1998) #Carlos and Arthur Break the Door (May 4, 1998) #Carlos' Underwear (May 11, 1998) #Vivian's Lost Diary (May 18, 1998) #Arthur Knows the Senses (May 25, 1998) (First time Andrew's voice is down to -5, due to McCartney's 11th birthday) #Mater, World's Greatest Gleeper (June 1, 1998) #Aaron Bumps His Head (June 8, 1998) (First time Kenneth's voice is down to Pitch -2 (Pitch -7), due to Regan's 13th birthday) #Jeff's Stolen Bike (June 15, 1998) #Something Smells - BJ Edition (June 22, 1998) #Chip's Rocket (June 29, 1998) (Last episode with Season 2 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Picture Day - BJ Edition (July 6, 1998) (First episode with Season 3 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Born Again D.W. (July 13, 1998) #Meek for a Week - Chip Edition (July 20, 1998) #I'm with Stupid - Carlos Edition (July 27, 1998) #Shirlee Flips (August 3, 1998) #Walking Small - BJ Edition (August 10, 1998) #My Dad, the Garbage Man - Aaron Edition (August 17, 1998) #Fixing with Tools - Brain Edition (August 24, 1998) #Draw! - Carlos Edition (August 31, 1998) (First time Carlos' voice is down to -5 (Pitch -7), due to his 12th birthday) #Baby Bop Rides Again (September 7, 1998) (First time Brain's voice is down to -4) #Chip's Pretty Seahorse (September 14, 1998) #Karate Choppers - Sue Ellen Edition (September 21, 1998) #No Free Rides - Carlos Edition (September 28, 1998) Season 1 Direct-to-Video #Baby Bop is Missing (October 1, 1998) # # # # Season 2 (March 8, 1999-October 25, 1999) #Barney and the Square Dance (March 8, 1999) #Robert's Knee (March 15, 1999) #Carlos' Soccer Game (March 22, 1999) #Aaron Redecorates (March 29, 1999) #Suds - BJ Edition (April 5, 1999) #Fools in April - BJ & Chip Edition (April 12, 1999) #The Slide - Baby Bop Edition (Aprl 19, 1999) #Misfortune Teller - Vivian Edition (April 26, 1999) #The Big Blow-Up - Carlos Edition (May 3, 1999) #Pizza Delivery - BJ Edition (May 10, 1999) #Vivian's Last Stand (May 17, 1999) (First time Kenneth's voice is down to -3 (Pitch -10), due to Regan's 14th birthday) #Popular Girls - Kim Edition (May 24, 1999) #Life of Crime - BJ Edition (May 31, 1999) #One Dino's Trash - BJ Edition (June 7, 1999) #Barney's Half Baked Sale (June 14, 1999) #Muffy's Rich (June 21, 1999) #Shirlee's Brand New Hat (June 28, 1999) (Last episode with Season 3 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Pranks a Lot - Carlos Edition (July 5, 1999) (First episode with Season 4-5 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Just One Bite - Buster Edition (July 12, 1999) #The Elf Who Came to Dinner (July 19, 1999) #Baby Bop and BJ Clean Up (July 26, 1999) #D.W.'s Wonderful Life (August 2, 1999) (First time Francine's voice is up to +3 and more squeakier) #Arthur at the Movies (August 9, 1999) #Francine's Field Trip Fun! (August 16, 1999) #Uneasy Rider - Baby Bop Edition (August 23, 1999) #Dying for Pie - BJ Edition (August 30, 1999) (First time Muffy's voice is up to +6) #Princess Muffy (September 6, 1999) (First time Brain's voice is down to -4 again (Pitch -8)) #Loki's a Lefty (September 13, 1999) #Jim vs. The Winkster (September 20, 1999) #Carlos' Bachelor Pad (September 27, 1999) #Pedal Pusher - Baby Bop Edition (October 4, 1999) #All's Well that Pretend Well - Kenneth Edition (October 11, 1999) #Hooky - BJ Edition (October 18, 1999) #Squeaky Boots - BJ Edition (October 25, 1999) (Last time Luke Reid voiced Brain) Season 3 (February 7, 2000-November 20, 2000) #Muffy's Skateboarding Accident (February 7, 2000) #Hannah's Predictions (February 14, 2000) #BJ on Duty (February 21, 2000) #Barney's Background Blues (Febraury 28, 2000) #BJ Makes the Team (March 6, 2000) #Chip Orders Out (March 13, 2000) #BJ's Secret Box (March 20, 2000) #The Contest - Vivian Edition (March 27, 2000) #Aaron's Best Behavior (April 3, 2000) #Doctor Kim (April 10, 2000) (First time Andrew's voice is down to -2 (Pitch -7), due the McCartney's 13th birthday) #Baking BJ (April 17, 2000) #Muffy's Ballet (April 24, 2000) #Doing Time - BJ Edition (May 1, 2000) #Jouney to the Center of the Cave (May 8, 2000) #Barney Goes to the Art Museum (May 15, 2000) #Baby Bop Gets It Twice (May 22, 2000) #Arthur Collects (May 29, 2000) #Partners in Crime - D.W. Edition (June 5, 2000) #Aaron Rules (June 12, 2000) #BJ's Snowball Effect (June 19, 2000) (First time Arthur's voice is down to -3, due to Yarmush's 18th birthday) #Prove It - Vivian Edition (June 26, 2000) #Arthur's Treehouse Adventures (July 3, 2000) #Chip for President (July 10, 2000) #Mary and the Feline (July 17, 2000) #Muffy's in Love (July 24, 2000) #The Dinosaur Vanishes (July 31, 2000) #Studying on the Planets - Arthur Edition (August 7, 2000) #Work is Too Hard! - Arthur Edition (August 14, 2000) #Human and Animal Bodies - Kim Edition (August 21, 2000) #Muffy's Big Showdown (August 28, 2000) #Chip's Breathless (September 4, 2000) (First time Mary's voice is down to -4 and more deeper) #Water and Loki (September 11, 2000) #Jeff the Unfunny (September 18, 2000) #Andrew's Almost Boring Day (September 25, 2000) #Procrastination - BJ Edition (October 2, 2000) #Smart Girl - Muffy Edition (October 9, 2000) #Sheep Thrills - Buster Edition (October 16, 2000) #Francine's Happy Letter (October 23, 2000) #Opposites Attract - Issac Edition (October 30, 2000) #Radio Daze - Robert Edition (November 6, 2000) #Ants in Loki's Pants (November 13, 2000) #Girl Power - Muffy Edition (November 20, 2000) Season 4 (February 5, 2001-November 26, 2001) #Danny's Treausure Hunt (February 5, 2001) #BJ and Buster Solve the Case (February 12, 2001) #Stephen's Dummy Disaster (February 19, 2001) #Vivian Nose Best (February 26, 2001) #Inspector BJ (March 5, 2001) #Artist Unknown - BJ Edition (March 12, 2001) #Maria's Nerves of Steal (March 19, 2001) #The World Record - Robert Edition (March 26, 2001) #I Was a Yellow Dinosaur (April 2, 2001) #What is That Thing? - Stephen Edition (April 9, 2001) #Robert's Inside Story (April 16, 2001) #Mary's Slumber Party (April 23, 2001) #Ripped Pants - BJ Edition (April 30, 2001) #No Dinosaurs Allowed (May 7, 2001) #Barney and BJ's Idiot Box (May 14, 2001) #Muffy's New Clothes (May 21, 2001) #Hocus Pocus - BJ Edition (May 28, 2001) (First time Kenneth's voice is down to -2 (Pitch -12), due to Kenneth's 16th birthday) #Fugitive Rose (June 4, 2001) #Officer Barney (June 11, 2001) #Big Purple Loser (June 18, 2001) #Shanghaied - Arthur Edition (June 25, 2001) (Last episode with Season 4-5 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Mary Goes to War (July 2, 2001) (First episode with Season 6-11 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Pyscho Muffy (July 9, 2001) #Vivian's a No-Brainer (July 16, 2001) #Friends Forever - BJ Edition (July 23, 2001) #Ice Cream Mountain - Barney & BJ Edition (July 30, 2001) #The Bank Trick - Maria Edition (August 6, 2001) #Learning About Temperatures - Arthur Edition (August 13, 2001) #Culture Shock - BJ Edition (August 20, 2001) #Bigger Than Life - Arthur Edition (August 27, 2001) (First time Vivian's voice is down to -3, due to Heinke's 11th birthday) #Too Much Noise! - D.W. Edition (September 3, 2001) #Hide and Snake - Kenneth Edition (September 10, 2001) #Locked in the Library! - BJ Edition (September 17, 2001) #Andrew, Art Expert (September 24, 2001) #Just Desserts - BJ Edition (October 1, 2001) #Kim's Big Dig (October 8, 2001) #The Smoking Peanut - Francine Edition (October 15, 2001) #D.W.'s First Cut (October 22, 2001) #The Cave - Issac Edition (October 29, 2001) #Recess for Fun! - Francine Edition (November 5, 2001) #Believe Me, Prunella (November 12, 2001) #Two Idiots and a Baby - BJ & Arthur Edition (November 19, 2001) #The Bet - Robert Edition (November 26, 2001) Season 5 (April 1, 2002-September 23, 2002) #Barney's Park Adventures (April 1, 2002) #D.W. Takes a Bath (April 8, 2002) #Crushed - BJ Edition (April 15, 2002) #I Had an Accident - Francine Edition (April 22, 2002) #The Paper - BJ Edition (April 29, 2002) #The War Room - Muffy Edition (May 6, 2002) #Rhyme for Your Life - Gianna Edition (May 13, 2002) #The Lousy Week - Andrew Edition (May 20, 2002) #Robert's Big Hit (May 27, 2002) #Kami is Done (June 3, 2002) #What is Electricity Like? - Beth Edition (June 10, 2002) #Pet Peeved - Tony Edition (June 17, 2002) #The Abrasive Side - Nick Edition (June 24, 2002) #A Hot Day - BJ & Arthur Edition (July 1, 2002) #Andrew's Driving Lessons (July 8, 2002) #Issac Trips on a Rock (July 15, 2002) #Peruvian Puff Pepper - Buster Edition (July 22, 2002) #Never, Never, Never - Sarah Edition (July 29, 2002) # # Season 6 (March 3, 2003-November 24, 2003) #Arthur Saves the Princess (March 3, 2003) #Angela's Soccer Shocker (March 10, 2003) #Baby Bop's Library Card (March 17, 2003) #Sing a Song of Arthur (March 24, 2003) #BJ's Pet Wormy (March 31, 2003) #Club Barney (April 7, 2003) #Mr. Ratburn, You're Fired (April 14, 2003) #The World of Tomorrow - BJ Edition (April 21, 2003) #Missing Identity - Jim Edition (April 28, 2003) #Spoiled Rotten - Gianna Edition (May 5, 2003) #The Boy Who Cried Comet - Jackson Edition (May 12, 2003) #Nick's Tap Dancing Lesson (May 19, 2003) Season 7 (February 2, 2004-October 25, 2004) #Andrew's Mystery Envelope (February 2, 2004) #Desk Wars - Nick Edition (February 9, 2004) #The Card - BJ Edition (February 16, 2004) #No Bones About It - Mary Edition (February 23, 2004) #The Barney and Arthur Inn (March 1, 2004) #Whitney's Bedtime Blues (March 8, 2004) #Skill Crane - BJ Edition (March 15, 2004) #Little Yellow Book - Miguel Edition (March 22, 2004) #Touchdown Tony (March 29, 2004) #Matchmaker, Matchbreaker - Sarah Edition (April 5, 2004) Season 8 (January 3, 2005-September 26, 2005) #Laura's Art Attack (January 3, 2005) #Muffy's Beautiful Sculpture (January 10, 2005) #Barney's Magic Show (January 17, 2005) #Arthur's Oral Report (January 24, 2005) #Hiccups - Baby Bop Edition (January 31, 2005) #Dino Towers (February 7, 2005) #Chocolate with Nuts - BJ Edition (February 14, 2005) #New Digs - Arthur Edition (February 21, 2005) #Breath of Fresh Binky (February 28, 2005) #The Bad Guy Club for Villians - Winkster Edition (March 7, 2005) #Citizen Arthur (March 14, 2005) #Under Muffy's Bed (March 21, 2005) #My Dinner with Francine Frensky (March 28, 2005) #A Friendly Game - BJ Edition (April 4, 2005) #The Wedding - Arthur Edition (April 11, 2005) #That's No Boy - Jim Edition (April 18, 2005) #Ryan Weighs In (April 25, 2005) # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 9 (April 10, 2006-November 27, 2006) #Cooking with Muffy (April 10, 2006) #The Play's the Thing - BJ Edition (April 17, 2006) #Who's Got Game? - Arthur Edition (April 24, 2006) Season 10 (March 12, 2007-October 29, 2007) #Goo Goo Gas - BJ Edition (March 12, 2007) #Hurricane Alice - Vivian Edition (March 19, 2007) #Muffy Punishes Arthur (March 26, 2007) #Shuffleboarding - Buster Edition (April 2, 2007) #House Fancy - BJ Edition (April 9, 2007) Season 11 (February 11, 2008-December 29, 2008) #Arthur Eats Healthy (February 11, 2008) #Someone's in the Kitchen with Muffy (Feburary 18, 2008) #Helicopter - Arthur Edition (February 25, 2008) #Rule of Dumb - Buster Edition (March 3, 2008) #Stangers on a Train - David Edition (March 10, 2008) #Sue Ellen Punches BJ (March 17, 2008) Season 12 (March 9, 2009-November 30, 2009) #Grooming Arthur (March 9, 2009) #Steered Straight - Buster Edition (March 16, 2009) #Free Samples - Muffy Edition (March 23, 2009) Season 13 (January 11, 2010-September 27, 2010) # Season 14 (March 14, 2011-December 26, 2011) #A Portrait of an Artist as a Young Dinosaur (March 14, 2011) #Professor Scooter (March 21, 2011) # # # # # # # # # Season 15 (April 9, 2012-November 26, 2012) #Germophobia - BJ Edition (April 9, 2012) # # # # Season 16 (March 4, 2013-October 28, 2013) #Scooter Unravels (March 4, 2013) #Muffy's Sneezy Accident (March 11, 2013) #Blackened Yellow Dinosaur (March 18, 2013) #Is That Kosher? - Arthur Edition (March 25, 2013) #Buster's Good Eye (April 1, 2013) #Restraining D.W. (April 8, 2013) #Whelk Attack - Francine Edition (April 15, 2013) #Baby Bop Tricks the Tooth Fairy (April 22, 2013) Notes *In Barney in Elwood City, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, the Season 2 Barney doll is used, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set (at the start), and the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 1, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, the Season 4 Barney doll is used, the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 2, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 5 Barney doll is used the Season 5 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In early 2000 Season 3, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 6 Barney doll is used the Season 6 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In late 2000 Season 3-4, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 6 Barney doll is used, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set (at the end) and the 2000-2002 Barney Home Video Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 5-8, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 7-present Barney doll, the Season 7-13 Barney & Friends set (at the start) and the Season 7-Present Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *From Season 9-onwards, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 2006-present costume. the Season 7-present Barney doll, the Season 7-13 Barney & Friends set and the Season 7-Present Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Barney In Elwood City, the Season 1 Arthur animation graphics engine is used. *In early 1998 Season 1, the Season 2 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 1998 Season 1-early 1999 Season 2, the Season 3 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 1999 Season 2-early 2001 Season 4, the Season 4-5 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 2001 Season 4-early 2008 Season 11, the Season 6-11 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 2008 Season 11-early 2012 Season 15, the Season 12-15 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 2012 Season 15-present, the Season 16-present Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In every episode, the title card sequences are the same as the ones from Arthur animated series. The title card is read aloud by either Binky, Buster, Francine, or Muffy. *In Season 1, the title card font from Season 1 is used. *In Season 2, the title card font from Season 2 is used. *In Season 3-11, the title card font from Season 3-11 is used. *In Season 12-15, the title card font from Season 12-15 is used. *In Season 16-present, the title card font from Season 16-present is used. *Since the selected title cards from Arthur are used in this show, Arthur, D.W., Buster, Binky, Francine, the Brain, Prunella, and Fern are the central characters. Those title cards are also used when George, Muffy, Sue Ellen, and the Barney characters are the central characters if they were absent on new title cards that have to do with a subject. However, the title card where Arthur plays in a slot machine came out in mid January 2000 and Muffy's Skateboarding Accident is the first episode to have it. *All episodes from the show are distributed on VHS and DVD by Barney Home Video and include closed-captions. None of these videos show fundings at the beginning, but they did show them at the end, just like in Arthur videos released by Random House Home Video. *Even though Bob West left the Barney & Friends show in 2000, he still voices Barney in this show, and the Season 3 Barney costume and voice, and the Baby Bop and BJ Season 3 voices are used as well. *Even though David Joyner left the Barney & Friends show in 2002, he still performs the Barney costume in the series. *Even though, the Season 4-6 Baby Bop and BJ costumes are used, their Season 3 voices are still used. *Starting with June 1998 Season 1 episodes, Kenneth's voice is pitched down to -2 (Pitch -7), due to Regan's 13th birthday. *Starting with Late September 1998 Season 1 episodes, Carlos' voice is pitched down to -5 (Pitch -7), due to his 12th birthday. *Starting with May 1999 Season 2 episodes, Kenneth's voice is pitched down to -3 (Pitch -10), due to Regan's 14th birthday. *Starting with Late September 2000 Season 3 episodes, Mary's voice is pitched down to -4 and more deeper. *Starting with August 1999 Season 2 episodes, Francine's voice is pitched up to +3 and more squeakier. *Starting with Late September 1999 Season 2 episodes, Muffy's voice is pitched up to +6. *In June 2000 Season 3 episodes, Arthur's voice is pitched down to -3, due to Yarmush's 18th birthday. *In May 2001 episodes, Kenneth's voice is down to -2 (Pitch -12), due to Regan's 16th birthday. *In this TV show, the Arthur kids are voiced by Canadian actors while the Arthur grownups (including Catherine and Chip) are voiced by American actors. *Although, Catherine Frensky is voiced by Patricia Rodriguez (Season 1-7), Alexina Cowan (Season 8-15), and Robyn Thaler Hickey (Season 16-present) in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Kath Soucie in this TV show. *Although, Chip Crosswire is voiced by an unknown voice actor in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Travis Vin Winkle in this TV show. *Although, David Read is voiced by Bruce Dinsmore in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Mark Metcalf in this TV show. *Although, Jane Read is voiced by Sonja Ball in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Julie Hagerty in this TV show. *Although, Bitzi Baxter is voiced by Ellen David in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Russi Taylor in this TV show. *Although, Oliver Frensky is voiced by Mark Camacho in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Tom Cruise in this TV show. *Although, Laverne Frensky is voiced by Jane Woods in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Alex Borstein in this TV show. *Although, Ed Crosswire is voiced by A.J. Henderson in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Bill Farmer in this TV show. *Although, Millicent Crosswire is voiced by an unknown voice actress in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Eve Gordon in this TV show. *Although, Mr. Powers is voiced by Terrence Scammell in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Robin Williams in this TV show. *The Barney characters are live-action and the Arthur characters are animated. *Miss Etta Kette, Scooter McNutty, Mr. Boyd, the Queen of Hearts, Professor Tinkerputt, The Winkster, Mr. Tenagain, The King, and Twynkle the Elf stayed for Season 1-present. *In Season 1-6, it was closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH (a.k.a. The Caption Center WGBH Eductional Foundation). *In Season 7-10, it was closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. *In Season 11-present, it was closed-captioned by Captionmax. *In the theme song, the Arthur Theme Song is used, except the Barney characters are in the theme song. *In every episode, after the theme song, Barney comes to life and greet the viewer(s). Then he goes to talk to his friends. After that, the title card sequence appears. *In some 1998-2002 direct-to-videos, Bob Singleton, David Wolf and the Arthur's main musical director (Ray Fabi) music composed for them. *Starting with September 1996 Barney videos, the music tracks from Arthur are added to the musical arrangements from Barney and the APM tracks from SpongeBob. However, they are included in this show. *